


Skype

by LaughingFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, but could be seen as platonic too, implied bokuto/kuroo/akaashi/kenma/tsukki/atsushi, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Tatsuya meets the unexpected boyfriend (boyfriends?) of his teammate’s and he’s fairly confused.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kozume Kenma & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Murasakibara Atsushi/Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei & Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 42





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems confusing, I'm sorry. I started this oneshot maybe two or three years ago and just finished it a few days ago and I did not read it over. I just wanted to be done with it and get it out, so sorry for the poor quality, it is not my best work.

Tatsuya watched Atsushi grab snacks and place them in his basket. Usually he only had to watch the giant fill one basket with snacks but today it was two. That could’ve meant only one thing: Atsushi had a Skype date with his boyfriend. It wasn’t unusual for the two to Skype each other nor was it unusual for Tatsuya to watch the baskets fill to the brim. It was a thing that happened every Saturday, their designated day of the week.

Sometimes the dates happened after practice or on Sundays. It happened as much as they could make it. Tatsuya would know.

The crush that the shooting guard carried for the purple haired giant was still there, but dimmed. He accepted that he was not able to have him for more than a friend, that his feelings would never be returned. He was fine with that. It hurt, but as long as Atsushi was happy and didn’t end up with his heart broken he was more than happy to take the position as friend.

He’s never met the guy that his teammate was dating, but unlike the time he was with Akashi he felt that Atsushi was in good hands. He trusted this guy.

What’s more is that he was the only one that really knew about Atsushi dating someone. Not even the Generation of Miracles knew about it.

“Muro-chin, I want you to meet Kei-chin tonight,” said Atsushi suddenly. Another bag of chips makes its way to the basket.

Tatsuya blinked. “What brought this on? Not that I won’t, but I can’t help but be curious.”

“Mm, no reason really,” he answered with a slight shrug. He made his way to the cashier counter.

The shooting guard said nothing as he waited for the center guard to pay for his snacks. It was curious that Atsushi suggested it. For as long as the giant has been dating Tatsuya had yet to meet the boyfriend in all the months of them being together. For it to suddenly be brought up was different.

They made their way out of the store, four bags in hand, and made their way back to the dorms. “Boku-chin wanted to meet a friend of mine,” spoke Atsushi.

Boku-chin? Tatsuya wasn’t familiar with that name. “Is he a friend of Keiji’s?” asked Tatsuya.

“Yeah. He looks like an owl.”

An owl? The image of an owl in human clothing was the only thing that came to mind when he tried to think of him. Though obviously a wrong image it did amuse him.

The rest of the walk back was mostly quiet with talks about school work and practice with a bit about snacks. As they trekked on Tatsuya thought of what he was going to see. He wondered what this Keiji looked like. Wondered what he was like besides from what he heard of Atsushi had told him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

He would also be lying if he said he might not get jealous. He may have accepted where he stood when it came to his relationship to his teammate, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have strong feelings for him, he just didn’t act on anything.

* * *

Atsushi sat his bags next to his desk and booted up his laptop while Tatsuya pulled up an extra chair next to the giant. With the computer booting up Atsushi changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Tatsuya made sure to avoid watching the larger teen change and looked at the desktop of his laptop.

He hoped that his feelings for Atsushi would go away soon because this was getting ridiculous.

“Can you open up Skype, Muro-chin?” asked the giant as he went to grab himself a soda.

Tatsuya did just that. When Atsushi came back he plopped down onto his chair, pulled the bag of snacks towards him and opened his soda. Tatsuya smiled to himself and waited patiently for the giant to set up.

The purpled hair giant logged into his Skype and pulled a few cans towards him. He offered a can to Tatsuya, who took it gratefully. The two waited patiently and talked about practice and some new snacks that Atsushi wanted to try that he found at a store in Tokyo.

BING!

The center clicked the answer button. And image of four boys appeared. Tatsuya blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. He thought there was only going to be his boyfriend, not a group of a bunch dudes. They were all in tracksuits, two in red and black and the other two in black, white, and gold. The four were quite different looking from the other that it reminded him of the people he knew and associated with.

One had a bad dye job, dark roots showing under the blonde. He was playing a game on a PSP. The one next to him had a bad case of bedhead. He was laughing at the owl looking guy with the silver and dark hair. The owl looking guy was sulking. The last one was a one of the prettiest guys that Tatsuya has ever seen in his life. He had dark hair and half-lidded eyes with an exasperated look.

Atsushi wasn’t even paying attention really to the noise that was coming from his speakers from the people on the other end. Tatsuya wondered which guy was his friend’s boyfriend, though he had a feeling it was the pretty one. The giant did say something about the guy being very pretty.

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s Murasakibara!”shouted the owl looking dude, perking up and leaning across the pretty one’s back.

“Bokuto-san, you’re yelling in my ears,” said the pretty one, exasperated but also fond.

“Sorry, sorry!” he said, but he still leaned against him.

There was a mumble from the guy with the bad dye job and the only guy that reacted was the bedhead one. He snickered.

Atsushi whined a little, surprising Tatsuya, and said, “Boku-chin, I want to cuddle on Kei-chin.”

The pretty one smiled and said, “You can cuddle me when break is here. Bokuto-san is just upset that Tsukishima-san didn’t want to join the video call so he could see him.”

“Mm. Is Tsukki-chin mad at Boku-chin again?” asked Atsushi.

The one by the name Kei-chin shrugged. “He’s moody right now.”

“Ah.” Atsushi nodded to that and began eating his snacks. “He needs strawberry shortcake.”

That perked up owl looking guy like it was the greatest idea on the planet. “YES!” he exclaimed as he jumped up. “Great idea, Murasakibara!” ‘Kei-chin’ winced and turned to give ‘Boku-chin’ a look. The guy didn’t see it and jumped to flop onto the bedhead guy.

The pretty boy sighed and turned back to the screen. “How are you, Atsushi? Is this your friend Muro-chin?” he asked.

Tatsuya smiled and greeted them. “I’m Tatsuya Himuro. You can call me Tatsuya. I grew up in America, so I don’t mind going by my first name by everyone.”

“I’m Keiji Akaashi.” He pointed to each guy behind him and introduced them. “And this is Koutarou Bokuto, Tetsurou Kuroo, and Kozume Kenma.”

Bokuto went back to the screen and waved enthusiastically, Kuroo gave a lazy grin, and Kenma only glanced up before focusing back onto his game. Tatsuya greeted them politely with a smile and nod.

Tatsuya eyed their tracksuits again and asked, “What sport do you guys play?”

“We play volleyball,” answered Bokuto.

“Only the best sport to play,” added Kuroo. He laid out on the bed, his head going to Kenma’s lap. Kuroo snuggled his face into Kenma’s stomach.

Bokuto saw the cuddling and went to join in, getting behind Kenma and huddling up against him as he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the dyed blond’s neck. Tatsuya watched as Kuroo turned onto his back and lifted his hand to run it through Bokuto’s hair. The dyed haired boy paused for a minute and there was a slight smile on his lips.

It was affectionate, intimate even, and it made the point guard feel like he was intruding on a private thing. Keiji seemed unfazed by what was going on on his bed and Atsushi just seemed to frown at the group. Tatsuya thought he was upset about it, but was surprised by what the next interaction.

“I want to join the cuddles…” whined Atsushi as he pouted

“The next time you’re in Tokyo we’ll have a cuddle pile together,” said Kuroo.

“And Tsukki’s not getting out of it!” added Bokuto loudly.

Kenma gave Bokuto a glare at his loudness and the older one quieted down and apologized before kissing the smaller boy’s cheek. When that didn’t work and Kenma wiggled out of his hold Bokuto whined as Kuroo lifted himself from the younger one’s lap. The two former captains laid together spooning each other, facing the computer monitor so they could see the screen.

Keiji scooted the chair out a little and Kenma came to sit on his lap. Keiji wrapped his arms around the other setter and then focused back on the screen to Atsushi and Tatsuya.

Tatsuya…was confused.

“Sorry, Bokuto and Kuroo have been rambunctious today and Kenma has a headache, but with how cold it is we all just kind of want to cuddle together,” said the pretty setter.

“Atsushi is big and warm, if he was here I’d just be on him to keep warm,” mumbled Kenma. At least he didn’t scream in his ears. He loved Bokuto, but he was a lot to handle sometimes. If he didn’t have a headache he wouldn’t care so much.

It was at this point that Tatsuya looked at his purple haired teammate and saw the fond look on his face. His heart kind of ached at the sight. Yeah, he was happy for Atsushi, but he was still getting over his feelings for him no matter how dimmed they had become. The fond look on the giant’s face was nice and he secretly, deep down, wished it was directed at him.

“Hey, Atsushi, quick question: is he your boyfriend or are they all your boyfriends?” asked Tatsuya because the others outside of Keiji were questionable on whether they were or not. They all seemed extremely close and affectionate. Then again, he knew Alex…but she was also a girl and girls definitely ran differently than guys.

He was so confused.

“Yes,” said Atsushi simply.

Tatsuya sighed. “That’s not an answer.”

The purple haired giant put a chip in his mouth. “Hm.” Then he turned his attention back to the screen. “You look really pretty today, Kei-chin.”

And then Tatsuya was ignored and just watched and listened as his teammate talk to the others on the Skype call. He would be mad if it wasn’t so endearing and if he wasn’t being brought into conversation every now and again.

Well, at least Atsushi’s happy.


End file.
